


그냥 가만히 있자

by zhouies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouies/pseuds/zhouies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work, like everything else that comes in threes: Neopolitan Ice Cream, the Song brothers and of course; BBC Sherlock. They might be rough around the edges with a stray piece of hair sticking out here and a crumpled white shirt there but it’s them, three-thirds that makes one, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	그냥 가만히 있자

There’s nothing particularly special about how they got together, three 20-somethings that moved to Seoul in search of, well, they’re not so sure themselves. The three first met at a share house in Hongdae, an affordable housing that crammed the three together in a considerably tight space with a single bathroom and bunk beds to boot.  
  
Choi Seungcheol, the Daegu native; Yoon Junghan, hailing from Busan; and Joshua Hong, Korean-American citizen, bonded over their longing for home and their inability to return; if not for the fact that it is quite impossible not to when you’re living within each other’s private spaces. They share 'heart-to-heart’s late at night with the lights turned down low and their aspirations tucked underneath their pillows, talking well until dawn about how the waves lapped at their foot, memories of their respective hometowns blurring into a single lullaby.  
  
It’s quite like living in each other’s back pockets after the initial getting-to-know period wore off, they start to dress a lot like the other. Maybe it's the lack of space to keep any excess and unnecessary things, but the three relied on each other closets more and more as the time goes by, a communal closet per se. This one t-shirt in particular became a staple to the them, essential whether it be thrown on in a hassle to walk to the nearest convenience store as they're out of milk or under a blazer and tucked inside black cotton slacks for another semi-formal interview. It's impossible to find lying somewhere in the hamper without it being snatched moments after.  
  
You could say it's a lot like their feelings.  
  
-  
  
The morning starts off like any other, Seungcheol sprawled over with sheets pooled at his ankles on the top bunk while Jisoo and Junghan shared the bottom bunk, cuddled up against each other and the wall. It's well past 9 before Jisoo, the first to shake off the sleep from his eyes, slowly detached himself from Junghan's arms to let out a cat-like stretch. He missed the heat that skin to skin contact provides, yet with the day ahead of him and two others relying on his sub-par cooking skills, he has to quickly get something on a plate that could satisfy three cranky stomachs. He wills himself up as the neckline of his oversized white t-shirt - must be Seungcheol's - slips further down his collarbones, shifting down the bed in search of his slippers.  
  
His movements roused Junghan from his dream, something involving pikachu and his hair getting chopped off, eyelids trying to blink away the remains of sleep. He shifted upwards to lean against the wall acting as their headboard, hands supporting his weight against their rather ratty mattress. Junghan, still in a state of half-sleep, took the pillow from under him before groggily making his way up to the top bunk. It is his duty everyday to wake the ever-so-stubborn-monster that is Seungcheol as Jisoo prepares their meal, an effective method that has yet to fail. The other wouldn't budge unless it's Junghan and Junghan only. Jisoo would only get smothered in Seungcheol's cuddles and he got to know this, the hard way.  
  
Seungcheol woke up to the feeling of something plush hitting his shoulders repeatedly. It was not the pain, but rather the fact that he knew Junghan would not hesitate to use methods that are more violent if he continues on in his slumber. His arms blindly moved in search of Junghan, grabbing the closest limb, which happens to be his thighs. Seungcheol pulled him by his pajama pants, in hopes of a cuddle, yet Junghan swiftly flicked his hands away, "Jesus fucking Christ, Choi Seungcheol." He uttered.  
  
Jisoo who has been observing them from their pantry - perpendicular to their bunk - laughed quite loudly at Seungcheol's predicament, hands busy buttering up toast as his eyes crinkle up, "Seungcheol-ah! When will you learn, huh?" He has a clear view of the two, who are now making their way down from the bunk. Junghan still has his pillow with him as Seungcheol clings to his waist from behind, his head situated in the junction of Junghan's neck. There it is, that feeling bubbling up, Jisoo pushed it aside in favor of placing a plate of toast in front of the two on the pantry bar that separated them.  
  
The toast seemed so mouthwatering at the moment, Seungcheol couldn't resist but reach over and shove two into his mouth, drool be damned. "Uhm- uh- cho," Seungcheol paused to swallow, "So, what do you have planned for today?" The question rang no sense of urgency, as summer finally dawned upon them, filled days upon days of laziness. Despite that, it has a tradition for the three to take up part-time jobs to spend on Seungcheol's birthday the following August, living off little triumphs and what not.  
  
"How does bartending sound? I'm thinking of applying to the bar accross the road, the tips are killer." Junghan chimed from his position between Seungcheol's spread thighs, who has made himself comfortable perched atop of the counter, munching on more buttered toast. Seungcheol supposed the job would be fitting for Junghan, he could definitely imagine him being the bartender that counsels drunkards at 3am over a whiskey. "Free drinks on me, every friday aigh't? that'd be damn sweet."  
  
"Call! But dibs on the convenience store down the road. The ahjumma practically thinks I'm her son anyways." Jisoo finished off with his charming smile, there's no way the other two could say no to that. And that leaves... nothing for Seungcheol, that means he's the one stuck with the task of roaming around this first week. There's always the choice of Baskin Robbins, but he couldn't bare the thought of catering kids high off of sugar for the whole summer.  
  
Seungcheol sighed, "Fine then, but this means the whole, complete birthday package. Cakes, balloons and presents. All that jazz or no fucking deal."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!"  
  
-  
  
 _Shouldn't have used those damned toe socks, ugh,_  Seungcheol internally groaned as he climbed up the stairs of their sharehouse. The back of his foot are all scratched up and bruised due to his too small shoes, which he suspects isn't his to begin with, and with how much he's had to walk the whole day, it wasn't looking very good. His sweat has started to roll down his temples and accumulate right where his button up starts, making his journey up feel a lot more stuffy than it should have been on any other season. At least, his struggles amounted to something, he scored a job working as an attendant at a record shop downtown, that means work with very minimum effort.  
  
Finally reaching his floor, he searched his back pockets for his keys while pacing out his breath. He swiftly turned left and down the hall, as his hands made contact with the small metal object, reaching for the last door to his right. The key swung in his hands, making contact with the ring he wore on his pinky, tinkling every time he tries but fails in inserting it inside the keyhole. It's not that his eager for the comfort Junghan and Jisoo brought, or even that he's particularly tired and seek to collapse on his bed as quickly as possible, it would be that he always felt this way and never liked being too far from home.  
  
Seungcheol unlocked his door after wrestling with the key hole for a bit, making his way inside and toeing off his hell of a shoe along with what he wouldn't even consider socks, but pieces of cloth stuck to his toes instead. He could hear their laugh from where he stood, they made sure to tell him on their group chat that they've got their respective jobs and would be home before him. As he placed his shoes on a rack hidden behind the door and silently tiptoed inside, he could see them sitting sideways across their bunk, legs stretched out with a laptop atop of their thighs.  
  
The two seemed very focused on the piece of hardware, watching what seems like an action packed video, probably anime Seungcheol guessed. It's an interest he doesn't share with his two roommates and never will, yet the thought of them sharing something he doesn't inflicts unexplainable pain. He choked it up to the fact that he is clingy and thirsty for affection, nothing new there. Rather, he doesn't want to pick up on whatever he was feeling, Junghan always said he was too oblivious for his own good, might as well live up to the name.  
  
He slowly approached the two as they laughed on about something the character did, jumping on top of them as he got closer. Seungcheol landed smack dab across their stomachs, rolling around milking as much as could from the momentum, they can't blame him for coping feel here and there. Jisoo hufted out as his stomach caved in on Seungcheol weight, while Junghan took it a lot better, "Ya! You dipshit! Get off me!"  
  
"But- HONG JISOO HOW COULD YOU!" In the time Seungcheol thought of a retort to Junghan, Jisoo had writhed his way up and freed himself enough to kick the other boy from the bed and down to the floor. But not a minute later, Jisoo found himself on top of Seungcheol floor, elbows bracketing his head and mouth inches away from Seungcheol's pillowy pink ones. He relented and let his head fall on the chest below, Junghan's laugh ringing in the background harmonizing with his own breathy ones. Seungcheol never felt more at home.  
  
-  
  
They don't always do this but when their schedules open up, especially on these summer days when their schedules are not quite set and concrete, blocks they arrange to fit each others. It happened on a Tuesday, an odd night indeed to have a full blown movie marathon on their extra special top bunk. The three squeezed in to fit under the covers, Junghan in between Seungcheol and Jisoo, enjoying the extra warmth and not having to deal with frozen toes. His head lied on strong, sturdy arms as are wrapped tightly around a slim figure.  
  
This all he wanted, for now, for whoever long they could be like this. Junghan himself isn't quite what they were - they are - his mind wandered to far to anchor itself long enough to really think about it. It's always on that day Seungcheol said this or another day when Jisoo did that, but they're them and that's good enough. But not for long.  
  
"Hey, Junghan-ah, you okay?" Seungcheol looked over to him, just as Jisoo voiced his thoughts. It snapped him out of his thoughts and onto their intense stares. Jisoo reached out to lower the volume of the movie playing on their laptop, resting against Junghan's thighs. "You're not high, are you? That'd be one, worrying, and two, a bummer cause you didn't share." The boy continued.  
  
The eldest of the three started to run his hands through Junghan's hair, an act of comfort well known amongst them. "Well... Actually, I wanted to ask, but mostly kind of like propose? an idea," he's rambling, nerves creeped up his thoughts, "Um, so, it's like, us? You know? Maybe?" Junghan stared down at his shirt, hair starting to cover his reddening face. It was Jisoo this time, lifting his palms to brush away the hair from is face.  
  
"I am half sure that you're high but I get it. I want it, too." Jisoo eyes has scrunched up to form a crescent moon, "Just us three," It felt a lot like Jisoo ended his sentence openly to Junghan, open to interpretation, per se. He could sense that they were all tense and slightly unsure of the situation, trying to read each other's reaction, and basing their answers off of that. Yet, all three of them teetered off a little, with no clear answer.  
  
Until that is, "Then let's do it. I love you both and maybe, more often than not, I want to kiss you and cuddle you and not always dance around what, I know, we all want." Seungcheol might be dense and oblivious but he definitely has the most courage out of the three of them. "I don't think I could hold off the urge in public, in private, anywhere. It's better if we make sure of it, here. And most definitely no-"  
  
Seungcheol was cut off by Junghan who has disappeared under the covers, prompting the other two to do the same, dragged under by Junghan's hands clasping theirs tightly. He brought their hands to his lips, Junghan pressing soft kisses on to the knuckles and then moving up to the back of their hands. They were still lying on their backs, side by side, covered by a blanket that seemed to have gathered all their feelings nicely into a tightly wrapped cuddle.  
  
and that's how they got together, plain and simple.


End file.
